shoresofwinterfandomcom-20200214-history
Elf
''Elves are known for their poetry, song, and magical arts, but when danger threatens they show great skill with weapons and strategy. Elves can live to be over 500 years old, and by human standards are slow to make friends and enemies, and even slower to forget them. Elves are slim and stand 4 1/2 to 5 1/2 feet tall. They tend to be pale-skinned and dark-haired with deep green eyes. They have no facial or body hair, prefer comfortable clothes, and possess unearthly grace. Many other races find them hauntingly beautiful.'' Subraces and differences from the Forgotten Realms There are three varieties of elves in the world; wood elves, high elves and grey elves. Wood elves and grey elves are native to the Shores, while high elves live mostly outside the Shores of Winter. Unlike elves in the Forgotten Realms, elves in Shores of Winter have a soul, just like any other living SoW race. Elves are not connected to any magical ‘weave’, nor can they feel any special mind links between each other. They do feel a strong sense of ‘belonging’ to the natural world and the magic in it. It is not uncommon for grey elves to be born with innate magical talents. Elves generally live to be around 300 years old, though some have lived to be over 500 years or more. Wood Elf The wood elf is the default type of elf when creating an elven PC from the Shores of Winter, and is the most common type of native elf on the Shores, with most of them living in the elven city of Tal'entylar. Outside the Shores of Winter, there are only a handful of other wood elven communities. The largest and oldest wood elven kingdom is Realmwood to the southeast. Grey Elf Like the wood elves, the grey elves are also considered native to the Shores. However, they are also the rarest. Most of the grey elves left the Shores or died defending their great cities around the Ashfrost Glacier from frost giants five hundred years ago. Nowadays, there are no grey elven towns and the few remaining grey elves wander the frozen tundra in small nomadic tribes. Grey Elves usually have pale skin, white, grey or light blonde hair and grey, light blue or violet eyes. High Elf The third kind of elf is the high elf, and is the default type of elf when creating a PC from outside the Shores of Winter. Other than usually having paler skin and blonde hair, there is little difference between wood elves and high elves, and the name serves mostly to distinguish between those elves who live in the woods and those who live in stone cities, mountains or human settlements. Though, they do not have any settlements and are not considered native on the Shores, high elves from the south are more common on the Shores than grey elves. The high elf is the most common type of elf outside the Shores of Winter. The largest high elven city is Sassall, far to the south. The decline of elves Along with dwarves and gnomes, elves are considered a Vanishing Race by humans, as their numbers have been in decline for the last thousand years and today there are very few elf dominant settlements. Category:Races Category:Creature Category:Humanoid